Ys - Bahamut
by HunterXKiller87
Summary: Adol Christin, an adventurer who travels all across the world to find and seed, well, adventure. But, what would have happened if he had a little something happened to him when he was a kid. What happens when something happens that changes the way things went for him and his travels?


**Hey yall.**

 **This is something I was thinking about while playing some music from the Ys series as well as watching a Mecha Anime. I'll let you all guess which one I'm talking about. In this case, this story will be a one shot for now, but I do have ideas for how to continue this if people are interested. Ys is a series that isn't very popular in the west, not as much as it is in the East anyways, so I wanna spread awareness of this franchise with this.**

 **Prologue**

It was the start of a beautiful morning in the village of 'Heldo'. The sun was beginning to rise up from the east, shining its rays down upon the small village. The villagers would be rising to start their morning routines at any moment right now as they prepared for another normal day in their daily lives. The air was clear, the atmosphere calm and peaceful, and the people were as normal as normal could get in this village. One could hear the sounds of chirping birds in this calm, serene morning as they began to awaken for the day.

There was a forest surrounding this village, with a single mountain path leading through it and into the village itself. This forest had plenty of wildlife, so the people there weren't short on food, while there were also fields for the farmers to grow crops to provide for their families, as well as spend in trade in larger cities for wares that their village lacked. When they weren't busy with their everyday chores, some villagers would go out and camp within the Forest to bask themselves within its nature, with some learning how to defend the rest from any predators that tried to take them as an easy meal. Other times, families would go on picnics when it was a particularly sunny day

It was a small mountain village, so next to nothing was noteworthy about it. Hell, it didn't really have its own name, the village of Heldo was what the residents called it and only they did. The name originated from some old legend that a great hero from the past once hailed from this village, but this had never been confirmed in any texts, lore or legends, so this village was largely left alone. It was located within the Garman Region of Europa, and was moderately isolated from the rest of the world, allowing the residents the peaceful life that they had been born into.

Not like anything from the outside world had much effect on this village, since this village didn't have much in the way of importance to larger countries like Altago or the Romun Empire. In essence, this village was one of the many normal villages out there, with little to nothing that would merit it to be placed on any larger country's radar. This had the effect of them living normally, mostly ignorant of what was happening around the world save for the merchants that would pass through their village to other larger cities to sell their wares. They were some of the villagers' few connections to the outside world and what was happening in it, aside from some of the tax collectors from larger cities.

This normal life, none of the villagers would trade it for the world. None of them had any desire to have much excitement happen in their lives, especially with what they hear was going on in the outside world. Some of them had even settled down in this village from that outside world, and had no desire to go back there. The stories they had to tell showed that the outside world was both a vast, yet dangerous place, and the villagers would rather stay within the sanctuary of their borders rather than venture outside. The concept of adventuring sounded like an alien language if it were ever uttered from any child's mouth, but it wasn't discouraged either. Most children tended to proudly, yet boldly, claim to want to go out on adventures and save the princesses like in all the stories they hear of heroes fighting monsters and getting famous from it. Those childish, innocent thoughts would soon fade away from their minds though, as they grew older.

All… except one.

In one of the few farms that the village possessed, a young boy slept soundly in his room. It wasn't a very big room, and it was all made of wood, with a thin blanket made of wool covering the tiny boy from the elements. The boy slept on a wooden bed with a straw covered mattress, yet through years of exposure to this made it so that the boy could sleep soundly within its embrace. There were a single pile of clothes ready for the time when the boy would need them, prepared the previous day by the boy himself. One could guess his age would be about 6, as he snored softly within his slumber. The boy's apparel wasn't visible thanks to this blanket, but there was one detail about him that stood out like a sore thumb:

His hair… it was a bright red colour, like crimson flames burning brightly like a light in the darkness.

The young boy softly slept, faint sounds of breathing echoing through the silence. It was such a tranquil, serene scene that it almost made sense to never disturb it for as long as civilisation lived. But, like all good things, they must come to an end eventually. The silence that had dominated the room soon got shattered into many pieces by the calling of a deep, masculine voice from somewhere down below. "Adol! Wake up, its time to start morning chores!"

This masculine voice resonated through the house, and was enough to rouse the boy from his sleep. The voice had this deep, rugged tone to it that could only belong to someone who had seen battle plenty of times, to the point where he would reflect his experiences through his language. There was also a sense of affection within the voice, especially when the term of address was used to call the boy, known as Adol.

Said boy soon had his eyes clenching shut as his consciousness roused itself from its slumber, with the help of the older voice's high volume that broke through the veil of sleep. His eyes, at long last, finally started to open, revealing them to be a light brownish shad of colour. Sleepiness and drowsiness filled them as the boy sat up, placing a hand on his mouth as he yawned, before stretching his arms into the air. His eyes closed with the strain of stretching muscles that had been inactive for at least over 6 hours of sleep, until he opened them when he sighed in bliss after the stretching.

Throwing aside the covers, Adol threw his legs over the side of his bed before he swiftly got changed, an excited smile on his features as he put on his clothes for the day: a White shirt with a V shaped collar, and brown lacing down the middle to keep the shirt from exposing his torso. Over that was a crimson red sleeveless vest the same shade as his hair. It was worn without anything to button it up, giving a casual appearance to the child. His lower body was next, being covered by a pair of baggy dark brown leather pants and ankle high light brown boots.

Now that he was ready, the boy gave a large grin, patting himself on his cheeks to wake himself up for the day, before opening his bedroom door and running out his room.

"Coming, daddy!"

* * *

Deep in the darkness of the unknown, it stirred…

Crimson red eyes slowly opened, after what felt like an eternity of slumber…

This was not something that it could have expected. When it fell into slumber it remembered the feeling of content, content that its power would not be needed for some time…

Yet, here it was, being re-awoken, though not by the natural method. It could sense that much time had passed since it was last awake. The world looked far different compared to what it was used to, but that wasn't classified as important to it. What was important, was the way that it was woken up, and the fact that it had to be awoken at a time like this…

Something had roused it from its sleep, a sleep that had been intended to last for eternity as decreed by someone from the past…

There could only be one reason for this…

Another has appeared…

A new one has been chosen…

It must find this person…

It must find this person…

IT MUST!

* * *

"You know the drill today, Adol."

The morning proceeded as normal as it could get for one Adol Christin. The 6-year-old stood before his family's farm, which was filled with various crops that were either ripe for picking or not quite finished yet. Those that weren't ripe yet would be left alone till they were ready, that was the way that farmers would do it for countless generations. Adol understood this, he had been taught this since the day he was eligible enough to help his family out. That was why he had a Basket strapped to his back with rope, his eyes shining as he bounced on one foot then the next, eager to get started.

Standing before im, was a much taller man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, and he was openly laughing at how excitable the boy was being. He had a darker shade of crimson hair compared to Adol, but matching brown eyes. His face looked battle-hardened, with a side of affection only someone who's become a parent could achieve. No baby fat could be seen on his features, replaced by the look of a strong man whose time had been kind to him. He wore a set of clothes similar to Adol's, a shirt, vest, pants and boots, but his colors were a mix of light to dark grey. He carried a Basket in one hand, a Basket that only he could carry out of the two of them.

It's pretty obvious that from the get go, this man was Adol's father.

The older man smiled down at his son, hefting the fishing rod on his shoulder that he planned to be using soon. "Collect as many of those crops as your basket can hold. Leave the unripe ones for later, we'll split those that we'll eat for dinner with the ones we can harvest for seeds." The man instructed him, a Semi-serious smile on his face. It had only been a year since Adol had started helping out around the house, and the kid was already proving to be a great help. The kid had a strong determination in him, a lot like the man had when he was his son's age. He could almost hear the amount of laughs he'd have at the tavern once Adol decides what he wants to do with his life.

The boy had already started showing signs of wanting to go out and explore the world, ever since he first met that old travelling Merchant who regaled him with stories of his travels, the many places that he had been to. Through every story, his innocent mind sucked in as much info as it could like a sponge, fuelling his desire to go out there and see these sights for himself. Some of the elderly women though worried for his son, fearing that he could get hurt along his travels. There were many dangers out there, dangers that most people couldn't handle on their own.

Which was why the man planned on training Adol in the use of the sword when he reached a proper age.

With the way of the sword under his belt, the man could at least make sure Adol had a means to protect himself against foes that normal people wouldn't be able to deal with on their own. There would be other things he would have to tach him as well, such as inventory management, Item usage, Smithing, sword maintenance, and an abundance of other Skills that would be necessary for a traveller like Adol.

Shaking his head, the man told Adol to get started, of which the boy beamed before commencing his task with gusto. But that was for the future. Right now, he'll allow Adol to have the childhood every kid should have. This village was away from the violence going on in the outside world, so it would be the prime place to grow healthily.

"Ahhh, there he goes again…"

A feminine, elderly voice spoke from his side, prompting the man to look to his left. He saw an elderly woman, hunched over thanks to her back condition, wearing long brown robes while carrying a staff. She had a wistful smile on her aged lips as she eyed the young Adol who immersed himself in completing his task. His eyes stared, wide with wonder and a sense of joy that only an innocent child could display as he carefully examined each of the crops to see which ones were ripe for the picking. He'd done this after putting down the Basket, so it wouldn't make his back ache in the afternoon. There was fishing to be done today, and fishing was one of his favourite things to do.

"Elder Chiyo." The man curtly greeted, a whimsical chuckle escaping his lips as he regarded the older woman fondly. She and him had a… not so short history together, one that Adol had been made unaware of by the woman's request. He would learn though when he was older, before 16. "Nice to see you again after all these years."

The woman looked up at him, rolling her eyes which prompted a sheepish chuckle to the man. "And you have not changed one bit, George Christin." Chiyo replied, glancing to the boy for a quick moment before her eyes, which showed both wisdom and fire that would be expected from someone much younger. Time may not have been kind to this 67-year-old woman, but she still held the fiery passion she had been known for in her younger days. "Your son, he's normally a serious, stern child when playing with other children, but deep down he's still your son. He'll likely be journeying around the world like you once sought to do all those years ago."

George, the man that fathered Adol 6 years ago, laughed at the woman's words, knowing how true they were as he eyed his son happily. His eyes shined with fondness for him, before he gave a slight fearful smirk that didn't match his gaze. "Yeah well, his mother up in heaven probably won't forgive me if I don't do anything to prepare him for that. He's still got some growing up to do, you know."

"Yes, I do."

Both adults decided to move somewhere else to talk, stepping inside the house that the Christin family called home. They moved to the sitting area, which consisted of a set of rectangular straw seats tightly bound together with thick ropes. The woman sat on one seat while putting her staff beside her, so that it leaned diagonally to the side. She didn't plan on staying long, since she had other duties to do as the elder of their small Mountain Village. George sat opposite her, smiling like usual before the atmosphere changed.

Like clockwork, the atmosphere grew slightly tense. There was an increase sense of seriousness that prompted both to sport frowns of concern on their lips. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Elder? Is it what I inquired to?" George questioned, frowning with a concerned look on his face. He had queried something to the village Elder about 4 weeks ago, something that had concerned him deeply. It had to do with his son Adol, something that he feared would greatly influence him in the future.

"Indeed…" Chiyo responded with a nod, a grave one as she put her hands together and on her lap. Her eyes shone with troubled thoughts, thoughts that swam around her like a pool filled to the brim with flailing sharks. "It is as you and I feared. There have been various shifts in the local fauna really, bandits have been reported to be sighted moving close to our borders. They seem to be on a collision course with our village, so its likely that we'll be preparing for a raid soon. Our village doesn't have much in the way of guards, but…"

George nodded, eyes flaring with understanding as he looked at the space between their feet. Bandits, they were a common problem for the smaller villages like them. They would sometimes raid other villages for their resources and well… pleasure. Usually, they would ignore their village since they didn't have much in the way of jewellery, there were more well-known places with access to mines and caves with quite the valuable riches. Though, in some cases these bandits would target small villages like theirs for resources, like food, water etc. Their defences may not be great, but they did have about 20 Guards in their village. Guards who were once guards for the big cities around Europa. Their training would help them fight off untrained savages like Bandits. Also, if they were targeting a small Village like theirs, then it meant they were either desperate or trying to replenish their resources from another raid. One that likely failed.

In addition, George had had a dream, or rather, he would rather call it a nightmare.

Normally, George never really had a nightmare. He would usually have soundless sleeps like his son would, and whenever he had a dream once in a while, George would dream mostly about normal things. Things such as times when he was with his wife as well as his son, one big happy family. His wife, her daughter, which made Adol the Village Elder's grandson, had passed away 2 years after their son was born when she caught an illness from the forest. He'd spent weeks in a depressed state afterwards, until a distraught Chiyo forced him back to his senses with a round of sparring.

"My daughter may be gone, you oaf, but she lives on with us in Adol! Focus on that for a goddamn change!"

Those were her words to the broken hearted father.

Words that he had kept taking to till this very day.

But, this nightmare, he had never seen something like this before. In this nightmare, he had been floating within a black, hazy and empty void, devoid of any and all life. He hadn't known what was going on, and that had been when panic had began settling in. He had tried to reach for his sword, but in the next moment something stopped him. Something loud, strong, and incredibly old.

"HALT…!"

The voice that yelled out, the voice that stopped him cold from drawing his sword, had made an abrupt, sudden entrance, knocking through George's composure like a damn exploding and with little means to oppose it, George couldn't draw his sword. Even if he could, he would have discovered that he didn't have it on his person at that moment, making his efforts a waste.

What's worse, was that floating between him and the voice, was his young son Adol, curled into a fatal position while sleeping. It reminded him of what he was like when he found out his mother wasn't ever coming back. George hadn't been the only one to be in depression from that event, it seemed. Adol missed her just as much as his father did.

George couldn't remember much else, but he could recall a set of crimson red eyes, a maw filled with a hollow red mouth with sharp, jagged fangs opening up to swallow Adol whole. The last thing he could recall from that ordeal, would be the being's next three words.

"MAKE… ME… WHOLE…!"

Upon awakening from his nightmare, George had soon contacted Chiyo about it, describing what he could remember to her in the most vivid detail he possibly could. He had never been so shaken before in his life, something that even now he found difficult to believe that he had hidden from Adol all that time. Kid had sharp intuition for his age, but he had managed to keep the wool over his eyes for the time being. Not even losing his beloved wife, Mary, had an impact as bad on him as that nightmare…

Although part of him wondered if it was really a nightmare, especially based off of Chiyo's expression.

"Your nightmare, George. I did some research, and I fear that we were right. This was no ordinary dream. There are records that long ago, a brave warrior carried with him a sword, said to contain the soul of a dangerous beast. A beast whose power is said to be able to crush entire armies with ease. Next to nothing could kill this beast, but one time it was sealed away and converted into a blade, a blade this warrior soon wielded. Little is known about this beast's true power, but this sword was said to attach itself to a bloodline that shares the traits of its original master. If that bloodline is extinguished, then it will find a new bloodline that has the same traits, therefore remaining within the confines of history." Chiyo told him. Her eyes darkened as memories washed over her, memories of the last four weeks she spent researching what she could about the sword.

That sword, something about it unsettled her, as in REALLY unsettled her.

She didn't know what, she didn't know why, but she had hoped that sword would NEVER get near her family, especially her grandson. But, if what she read about that sword was true, then no matter what it would surface once again, and it would likely be connected to the Christen bloodline.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry, George… If only I could do more to help…"

"Don't." George shook his head the moment he saw how Chiyo looked down in depression and resignation, like this was somethings he had been fearing for a long time. Chiyo may be a strong woman for her age, but deep down she had her insecurities, insecurities that she once had her husband to help deal with. She always had this feeling of always failing those she cared about, and whenever something would come along that threatened her family, well… one can guess she would go into depression about it. "There was no way you could have known about this, Chiyo. If Adol and this sword are connected in some way, then we'll have to prepare him for it. It's going to be earlier than I thought, but maybe when he shows the slightest interest, I should start teaching him how to sword fight."

In any other circumstance, Chiyo would have argued that would be a foolish decision, given Adol's young age. However, Chiyo knew from her research, that if the sword appeared in the dreams of the eldest member of a chosen bloodline, it will manifest in their lives sooner rather than later. Not something she could appreciate, but then again life could throw curveballs like this any day. "I see. Well then, we'll carry on as normal for the time being. Hopefully we can figure something out. We owe it to Adol, in this case."


End file.
